


'cause you won't find jesus in la

by pearlselegancies



Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, and various drabbles centered around that??, basically an au abt tia victoria being the rose we meet at the orpheum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Los Angeles was cold as hell at night time, Victoria mused. The Orpheum was freezing despite the heater being on, and despite the fact that it was mid July. She could hear the band doing their soundcheck as she wiped down tables and hummed along to the song they were playing.
Relationships: Aunt Victoria & Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Aunt Victoria/Bobby | Trevor Wilson, Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: jesus in la (a tia victoria au) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076528
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	'cause you won't find jesus in la

Los Angeles was cold as hell at night time, Victoria mused. The Orpheum was freezing despite the heater being on, and despite the fact that it was mid July. She could hear the band doing their soundcheck as she wiped down tables and hummed along to the song they were playing.  
  
After a few more minutes of jamming out, they finished and she let out an excited "Woo!", grinning and clapping as the bassist thanked her. The other boys grinned and she watched as they teased each other and talked excitedly about their future.  
  
Part of her wondered what her future would be like. She felt like a liar, wearing her sister's bedazzled shirt and black jeans, using her name. But Rose needed her to do this, and hey, if she was making a little bit of money as a result it wasn't so bad. Right? She shook her head as she kept wiping down the tables.  
  
The boys walked over to her, and she could feel the excitement radiating off of them. One of them, the rhythm guitarist sauntered up to her, running his hand through his hair. Victoria raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"I'm vegetarian, I could never hurt an animal." He said to her and the others scoffed behind him. Victoria bit down on her lip to keep a laugh from bubbling up. He was lying out his ass, but something about him intrigued her. Rose would say she was pulling a Juliet moment. But Rose wasn't here to stop her.  
  
The boys kept talking to her, and she told them that she had been in a few bands herself (which wasn't a complete lie, she had been in bands herself. Just not very successful ones.) They each introduced themselves. The bassist, Reggie she learnt handed her a t-shirt that said their band name, Sunset Curve on it with a wink and a joke about it being size beautiful. Victoria smiled taking it from him.  
  
After a few minutes of talking, they decided that they were hungry and they left her and Bobby alone. Victoria trailed her eyes down his biceps. He was attractive for sure, and she wanted to get to know him better.  
  
"So, how long have you guys been a band?" She asked, leaning forward on her elbows. Bobby sat down on a stool in front of her, running his hand through his hair again before responding. "I only joined last year but they've been playing together since freshman year. Alex and Reggie are childhood best friends and Luke and I grew up together. He kept bugging me about joining the band but didn't care."  
  
Bobby snorted and Victoria smiled. She could figure out what Luke's reaction must have been. Bobby continued. "I eventually joined mainly because the others are very persuasive." Victoria nodded. Suddenly the loud sound of an ambulance siren rang through the Orpheum and the two of them shared a look. 

Bobby stood up and Victoria followed as they ran out of the Orpheum and into the street where they could see the ambulance duck into the alleyway and Bobby's breath caught in his throat. "The guys-they always go and hang out in the alleyways before shows," Victoria's eyes grew wider. "Oh my god, we have to go see if that's them!" 

They ran down the street and managed to make it to the alleyway where they could see the other three boys being pulled up onto stretchers. "Luke! Alex! Reggie!" Bobby called out and the three boys groaned trying to sit up. "Bobby-" Alex said before he passed out. Bobby tried to run forward but a paramedic held him back. 

"I'm sorry kid but we need to bring them to the hospital. Do you know their parents?" Bobby nodded. "Alex's parents kicked him out last week, Reggie's are in Minnesota and Luke-Luke just ran away so they've been staying at my place for the last week now. Fuck. I gotta go with them. Please, they have no one else." The paramedic hesitated before nodding. He turned to Victoria. "Are you coming as well?" She shook her head, before grabbing Bobby's hand before he ran to the ambulance. 

She pulled a black gel pen out of her front pocket before scribbling her phone number down on his palm. "Calm me once you get to the hospital. Promise me that." Bobby nodded, leaning down and kissing her cheek before running to his friends who were shivering in the ambulance. She watched as the paramedics closed the doors before jumping in and speeding off. 

God, she hoped they would be ok. She wasn't sure what she would do if they weren't. 


End file.
